Millea Klein
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Millea Klein is a minor protagonist and one of the few recurring female characters in the 07-Ghost series. Born the daughter of an unknown male member of the Barsburg royal family and his concubine, she later became King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's concubine and had a son, Teito Klein. Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, her childhood friend who had harboured unrequited love for her for many years, was overcome with jealousy and, through Landkarte's manipulation, started the Raggs War and brought her back to Barsburg. Years after the war, she was reunited with Teito. At the end of the manga, she has another son, Wahrheit Teito Klein, who is implied to be Teito's reincarnation. Etymology In Israeli, 'millea' means 'she if for me'. In French and English, 'milieu' (shares the same pronunciation as 'ミレイア') means one's social environment, origin. 'Klein' means 'small' in German and Dutch, and is an actual German surname. Appearance Millea is tall, fair-haired and slim. She has noticeably long and slender fingers, a pointy chin, a small nose, and large eyes. Her eye colour is unknown, but it is possible that her eyes are green, like Teito's. According to Emperor Wolfram, she is the most beautiful member of the Barsburg family. Personality Millea has been shown to be a kind, compassionate and respectful individual. She is apparently patient with and fond of children, as she taught children at an orphanage before she became King Krom's concubine. She is also honest and direct, firmly telling Emperor Wolfram that she did not return his feelings. History Early childhood Millea was born a member of the Barsburg royalty. Her mother was her father's concubine, said by Emperor Wolfram, flashback in Kapitel 86 thus, Millea was not legally and socially recognized by the Barsburg royalty, despite being a blood descendant. Very little is known about both of Millea's parents, and it is unknown if she has any siblings. It is implied that Millea first met Wolfram when she was a child. Manga synopsis Pre Raggs War At some point in her life, she left her Barsburg home to teach children in an orphanage. Manga chapter 86 shows that she declined Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg's affections despite the fact it would bring her respect. She first met Krom Raggs by a river, when he was disguised as a painter. They fell in love but were not allowed to marry due to her commoner status. A political marriage was arranged between Krom and Vanessa Antwort, and Millea became Krom's concubine. She gave birth to Teito a year after her unofficial marriage to Krom, and Teito was considered the heir to the throne of Raggs, because Krom had not had any children with Vanessa. When Teito was 3 or 4 years old, she fell seriously ill. The young Tiashe and King Krom would spend the mornings talking to her, the king telling his son that holding his mother's hand would let her know what he feels. Tiashe would tell Millea about the sky outside, that it is blue and would stay blue everyday. After Raggs War In manga chapter 87, it is revealed that her incurable "illness" was in fact a result of the Shadow Man's poisoning her. The Shadow Man gave Wolfram the antidote, but Wolfram had not used it because he feared that Millea would not forgive him when she knew what he had done to Raggs and that he was satisfied as long as he could be with Millea, even if she was in a coma all the time. Wolfram eventually led Teito to Millea and gave him the antidote, and Millea woke up and talked to Teito. It seems that she has recovered, though not completely, as she is still bedridden and her speech is halting, as though it costs her a great deal of energy to speak. She was presumably taken care of by Wolfram after they, Teito, and Karu evacuated the laboratory they were in, in manga chapter 90. Second son In manga chapter 99, Millea is revealed to have had another child. Her second son goes on to become the Pope and leader of the Church in his adult years. Appearances Relationships Family 'Weldeschtein Krom Raggs' Millea and Krom had a close and loving relationship. They first met when Krom was out one day while disguised as a painter. Although Millea's hat was stained with paint, she declined Wolfram's offer to get a new hat for her, and kept the hat as a reminder of her first encounter with Krom. When Krom proposed to Millea, it was snowing, and snow is seen as a symbol of love in Japan. Krom wanted to marry Millea, but because of her commoner status, they were not allowed to marry. However, Millea didn't care and decided to become the King's concubine, just so she could stay by his side. When Millea fell ill, Krom often visited her with their son, Teito. Ten years later, Millea is shown to keep Krom in her thoughts, saying that Teito is the spitting image of his father, and she also saw him in a long dream she had while still comatose. Strangely, despite their close personal relationship, Millea called Krom 'Krom-sama', and continues to refer to him as such. 'Fea Kreuz' With reference to manga chapter 86, Kreuz was once shown discussing Krom's and Millea's relationship with Agas, saying that while he (Kreuz) was happy to see Krom so in love with Millea, he could not be happy for Krom, expressing concerns that Krom's relationship with Millea might leave a stain on the country's future and cause Krom to fall into a predicament. Apart from that, it is unclear if they grew closer during the years Millea lived in Raggs Castle. At first, Kreuz referred to her as 'that young woman', but during the Raggs War, Kreuz referred to her as 'Millea-sama', suggesting that his respect for her had increased over time. In the final manga chapter, twelve years after the Raggs War, Millea and Kreuz have a picnic together, and are clearly comfortable around each other. 'Teito Klein' Millea and Teito have a good mother-son relationship. Teito often talked to Millea while she was on her sickbed, and when Millea emerged from her coma, Teito was apparently overcome with emotion. It is implied that Millea was the one who taught Teito to make a crown of clovers, as some of the orphanage children asked her to help them make some. Millea gives birth to Teito's reincarnation at the end of the series, bringing him back into the human world. 'Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg' For many years, Emperor Wolfram harboured unrequited feelings for Millea. He confessed his feelings to her and offered to make her his lover, telling her that she would not have to suffer if she was by his side. However, she politely but firmly declined his offer. Despite her not returning his affections, they remained friends, with him paying visits to her at the orphanage she was teaching in. Wolfram originally wanted to send her congratulatory flowers after hearing that she had had a son, despite being deeply saddened, but the Shadow Man influenced him into starting the Raggs War so that Millea would be brought to his (Wolfram's) side. Wolfram is taking care of Millea at present, overseeing her medical treatment. Millea and Wolfram are implied to have known each other since childhood. 'Vanessa Antwort' Millea has not been shown directly interacting with Vanessa so far, but it is known that Vanessa hated and envied Millea for having Weldeschtein's love, and looked down on Millea for her commoner status. It is unknown how Millea felt towards Vanessa. In a long dream that Millea had, in which people from Raggs whom she once knew, and had passed on, greeted her and informed her that Teito is still among the living, Vanessa was not seen. This could mean that either Millea also dislikes Vanessa or is aware of Vanessa's animosity towards her. 'Dalia Barsburg' Since Dalia was also a blood descendant of the Barsburg Family, it is possible that she and Millea knew each other, although they have not been shown directly interacting so far. Millea appeared to be respectful towards her, as she referred to Dalia as 'Her Majesty the Empress' in Kapitel 86. It is probable that Dalia was unaware of Wolfram's feelings for Millea, or if she was aware, she did not voice it. 'Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg ' Ouka is respectful towards Millea, referring to her as 'Millea-san'. More recently, Ouka found out that Wolfram is in love with Millea. As both Ouka and Millea are blood Barsburgs, they are related by blood. 'Karu' Karu appears to care somewhat for Millea, as he instructed Emperor Wolfram to look after her when Wolfram wanted to stay with Ouka, in manga chapter 90. They are both blood Barsburgs and therefore relatives. Others Agas, Mark and Karan: Little is known about Millea's relationship with Krom's bodyguards, but she seemed to get along fairly well with all three of them. In a long dream she had of people from Raggs whom she once knew and had passed on, they were seen. She was apparently familiar with and respectful towards them, referring to them as 'Agas-san', 'Mark-san' and 'Karan-san'. They apparently were also respectful towards her, addressing her as 'Millea-sama' in her dream. Agas once talked to Fea Kreuz about Krom's relationship with Millea. Abilities and Attributes Millea seems to have a supernatural ability to learn truths about, and communicate with, her deceased loved ones through dreams, as shown when she interacted with her husband Krom, Agas, Mark and Karan in a dream, and learned that they had died. Her dreams can also cause certain events in reality, as shown when she gave birth to Teito again after dreaming about him. Quotes *'Your Highness Wolf. I've declined your offer about that. My feelings won't change no matter how many times you ask. Please pour your love into this empire's future together with Her Majesty the Empress.' (to Wolfram, Kapitel 86) *'No. I'm fine like this...' (declining Wolfram's offer to replace her hat) *'Oh my...before I... know it... you've...grown up...this big...you're...the spitting image... of Krom-sama...' (talking to Teito after waking from her coma) Trivia *Wolfram Barsburg has been watching Millea since she was a child and thinks that Millea's beauty and shine surpassed any member of the Barsburg Family. *Millea was involved in a "love square": her husband was loved by another woman, his official wife, and Millea herself was loved by another man, Emperor Wolfram. References Site Navigation 　 Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Articles containing spoilers